Talk:Lugh
Level Up seems to be related to casting of blue magic. Every time Lugh preformed a BLU spell it would then level up. Just got 2 Wolfram Steel and a Cobalt Ore from this on Caitsith --Xine05 06:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I believe this is aggressive to magic, I stood there staring at him, then went to retrace myself and saw him turn, I went back and he was no longer up. Ramtrill * I have comfirmed that he is aggressive to Magic from a long distance. I used Flash on a Crawler that was close to him at the maximum range possible for the spell and he detected it from that long a distance. --Rurouni_zanza 07:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) When it says the Light Skillchain will heal him, do they mean the Level 1 Skillchain Transfixion or the Level 3 Skillchain Light? Orenwald 23:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) * It's probably the fire element of that makes him absorb it, since it's Fire-based. Liquefaction, Fusion and Light should all heal him. --Seedling 23:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Probably a little late to be worried about fighting this NM, but does anyone know if his level is reset upon a wipe? Decided to try to solo him on 85BLU/NIN for fun, and I was really stunned when he was hitting me for almost 500 dmg on melee attacks. --Rienfliche 10:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) =Testimonials= (Moved from front page) :*Possible to TP burn in a similar style to Kirin. Since hate very often can shift to a mage with little given reason, it is recommended all players stand on top of each other to minimize running. Kraken Club zergs will not work without sufficient outside healers on the DRK. Remember this mob is a Fomor, and thus immune to the effect of Blood Weapon. It is not recommended to attempt this on other Fomor Kings. Taru will AoE petrify, galka absorbs melee dmg, mithra has a silence aura, and elvaan possesses far more dangerous AoE abilities (among them is Grim Halo). :*Seems resistant to damage from physical Blue Magic spells. Disseverment, Frenetic Rip, and Cannonball all did considerably less damage than expected. Cannonball with Chain Affinity and 300tp with cocoon and max STR + VIT gear did 114 damage, Disseverment did between 50-250 averaging around 100. :*Blue Mage magical nukes work better than the physical spells. In nuking gear Regurgitation did between 150-250 consistently and Firespit did between 250-350. ::So then he doesn't absorb fire-elemental damage...? --Eremes 14:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) There's certainly more to the lvl up with him. I took a large group to him last night, and although he was certainly lvling up when casting blue spells, he also did one where he wasn't - however it was at the same moment that I'd cast Holy on him (not MB'd). I have pics to help me verify both claims, but you can just take my word for it. I also had a blu in the MA, and that didn't seem to have any effect. Next round we'll have stunners to interrupt his blue magic, and I won't holy. --Avoisin 18:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :*Maybe from non-elemental magic? Divine/Blue Magics? --Ctownwoody 21:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) We watched another group do this with blm/nin, using water nukes and bouncing hate. We watched very closely this time, and they were only stunning Heat Breath and -ga3 spells from Lugh. One Heat Breath got through, and he lvl'd. He also cast many other blu spells and did not lvl up. After watching this round, I'm 90% sure this is right (makes sense, Heat Breath being fire based) so I'm going to edit the page to reflect this, and leave verification tag. I suspect before when I saw him he was simply out of range and I didn't see the message. I also watched AM2 doing ~680, T4 doing ~450, though that was after one lvl up (I didn't have filters set right). Resist rates are pretty hard on him. We'll make another run soon! --Avoisin 18:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Took a partyKilled the of 6 to him tonight,12-20-09. Killed 2 crawlers near him, left the one nearest him. WHM casted a buff and we were drawn in,then about 5 seconds later Lugh depopped. PLD casted Flash and Elegy from BRD got resisted. Called a GM on it and he seemed quite perplexed. Maybe he needs to be outright claimed, not aggroed. *huh. . ? so what hapened, you wiped or something? o.O what was the gm for ?--Kaist 13:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) **It agrod the spellcasting, then depopped since it had noone on hate list. Flash and Elegy either were too late (already despawning) or did not qualify to keep it's interest. Keep in mind that these mobs are WEIRD! Calling a GM is pointless too, since he won't respawn the mob for you unless he was a dev GM testing it. --Seedling 23:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that he does NOT just level up due to Heat Breath; rather it seems to be ALL blue magic.--KyteStrike 03:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) =Sword weapon skills?= Just wondering. The page says he uses all sword weapon skills, does this include the mythic ones (Expiacion, Death Blossom, Atonement), and Knights of Round, or are we just supposed to assume all non-mythic, non-relic sword weapon skills? Hikarino One would assume anything pre-mythic, though I've no confirmation. - Sed =Despawn= Attempted a BST duo today and wiped twice; neither time did Lugh despawn. However, after returning with a different set up to straight tank it, Lugh despawned after the wipe. Wondering under what conditions it still despawns. --SandersAKG 02:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I saw that he was up so I decided to give it a try as solo BST, needless to say I wiped but he did not despawn.